Hollow
by ladyunebarton
Summary: Draco Malfoy compro el manual del perfecto gay. Pero no le sirvió…¿Quién podrá salvar a un gordo adicto a las compras, un adicto al trabajo, y una mujer golpeada a superar sus vidas y salir adelante?. HxD
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias**:

**Por fin, otro cacho terminado. Estoy decidida a terminar todos mis fics, pero es mas fácil empezar con los que tienen solución. Es gracioso notar el cambio en el "estilo". Por que hace muchooo que tenia guardado este fic. **

Me dio flojera traducir mi español chilango, o mexicanismo que se fue colando en la redacción. Generalmente si lo hago, pero gracias al cielo no es mucho, que apuesto, **no lo notaran**,

**No se sientan ofendidos por el contenido, ni de la historia, ni nada. Es una historia que se suponía una comedia. No estoy segura de haberlo logrado. **

Ni mucho menos a las alusiones en el summary. La verdad nunca he leído ese fic.

Harry se sentó frente al televisor de pantalla plana. Abrió la cajita de la hamburguesa y le dio una mordida. Mastico en silencio. Mientras veía los infomerciales.

-"Así es Lisa, Esta noche tenemos una verdadera oferta…"- dijo el comentarista con cara estúpida. Mientras Harry le daba un trago a su soda.

-"ya lo creo Peter, es una oferta que nadie dejaría pasar!..."-

-"si se trata de la nueva fragancia _"Deseo"_…"-

La mujer hizo una cara de fingida felicidad y tomo el producto en sus manos.

-"es una fragancia para caballeros que las señoras no podrán resistir!"-

-"Además, cada botella contiene 40 mil feromonas!"-

Unas graficas sin sentido comenzaron a acaparar la pantalla, Harry considero por un momento cambiar el canal, pero en realidad, le daba flojera levantarse por el remoto.

-"La universidad de Tombuctú a demostrado con sorprendentes investigaciones, los maravillosos resultados, y cualquiera que use este producto tendrá la facilidad de relacionarse con mujeres!"-

Harry comenzó a reír, ¿de verdad existía la universidad de Tombuctú?

-"y eso no es todo, solo esta noche le daremos Dos botellas!"-

-"Dos?"- pregunto la mujer.-"que sean 3 y un maravillosa colección de Cd´s para seducir…"-

-"y todo al increíble precio de 50 €. Llame llame, llame Ya!"-

Harry se enderezo y pudo verse reflejado en la mesa de cristal donde tenía los pies. Algo incomodo miro su rostro, su cuerpo, su ropa. Incluso su cabello. Tenía ya bastantes años sin una relación. Y cuando conocía una mujer. Ellas lo botaban sin motivos…

Sintió lastima de si mismo. Miro de nuevo el televisor que brillaba con los números. Tomo el teléfono y marco avergonzado.

-"Canal de ventas, línea de compra. Puedo ayudarle?"-

-"si…quisiera..Un….un pedido de….la fragancia deseo.."- murmuro apenado.

-"claro señor!, cual será su forma de pago?"-

-"Crédito…"- dijo Harry rebuscando en su pantalón hasta encontrar la billetera.

Dios su nombre, y su numero.

-"señor Potter, usted ya es cliente de canal de ventas de S.A.D …A.N.D.P ..AIN. Que esta noche esta recompensando a sus clientes favoritos, felicidades, señor Potter, se gano una plancha y un tostador.."-

Harry no contesto nada, le dieron los detalles, y en unos dos días su pedido llegaría. Colgó el teléfono. La idea de comprar la fragancia le había parecido mala, pero al dar su número de crédito, se sintió momentáneamente feliz…y luego aquella soledad lo embargaba hasta sentirse vacio.

Miro su departamento. Lleno de cosas estúpidas que había comprado. Algunas incluso aun cerradas en sus empaques originales. Se levanto y pateo el costoso archivero anti incendios que compro. Maldijo a la compañía. Se había lastimado el pie con el plástico duro de mil años de duración.

El golpe le quito el coraje, pero aun había frustración en el. Se recostó de nuevo en su sillón de piel negra marca _**Furnier**_. Y puso de nuevo los pies descalzos en su mesa de cristal marca _**Pierquis**_.

-"Ahora, pasemos con esta segunda y maravillosa oferta."-

Dijo el presentador. Harry lo miro con el seño fruncido, pero después, dejo que el comercial lo absorbiera totalmente.

Cuando Harry decidió que era hora de ir a la cama, ya había comprado un perfume, unos pendientes. Unos patines. Una alfombra persa imitación bizantina. Un florero chino de porcelana. Una botella de vino. Y una afeitadora nueva.

A la mañana siguiente. Despertó sintiéndose bien. Aprovecho el buen humor para salir de casa y conseguir su desayuno en Wcdonalds. Estaba tan bien, que incluso se dio el lujo de comer mas ordenes de panquecas.

Harto de su sabor, continuo su recorrido por las calles abarrotadas de Londres, hasta llegar al caro gimnasio al cual se había registrado.

Polka, su entrenador personal, le grito como todas las mañanas, lo débil, lo marica, lo gordo que estaba, y lo obligaba a hacer ejercicios pesados y repetitivos.

-"inclínate mas Potter!, dale duro, vamos, mueve esos músculos perezosos, mas duro!"- gritaba Polka, alentándolo a hacer mas abdominales.

-"eso es todo lo que puedes?, carajo quiero verte sudar las paquecas que te desayunaste maldito hijo de puta…"-

Harry frunció el ceño mientras se quitaba el sudor. Polka era uno de los mejores entrenadores de Londres. A Harry le parecía un poco rudo a veces, pero en algo tenia razón.

-"muy bien Potter, es todo por hoy…"- dijo su entrenador, mientras le daba una mano para bajarse del extraño aparato que le hacia trabajar los bíceps.-"ya lo sabes, cada hamburguesa equivale a 1000 sentadillas, espero que lo consideres cuando decidas que vas a comer…"-

Cansado se dirigió a las duchas, tratando de no avergonzarse de estar desnudo con un montón de hombres musculosos. Y aun más, de que ellos en realidad se reían de su cuerpo.

Se sintió triste mientras se ponía la ropa.

-"trabaja mas duro... _"gordito".._"- le dijo un sujeto castaño que Harry sabia había ganado el premio. Míster Egg. Para cuerpos perfectos y musculosos.

Se sonrojo y se puso apresurado su camisa. Tomo su mochila y se marcho corriendo, mientras las risas de los sujetos resonaban fuera del vestidor.

No se dio cuenta de que caminaba de nuevo al restaurante de comida rápida, hasta que estuvo justo frente a las puertas de cristal. Lo considero varios minutos hasta que las palabras de su entrenador resonaron en sus oídos. Rápidamente y con mucho más sentido, se regreso sobre sus pasos.

El caldero chorreante estaba como siempre abarrotado de gente. Algunos lo saludaron, y le dieron la mano entusiasmados. Pero el le pidió a Tom que lo pusiera en la mesa mas alejada.

Comió lentamente, de nuevo frustrado por las varias miradas que le lanzaba la gente. Una mano golpeo su hombro, y se encontró con su mejor amigo.

-"que hay Harry!"- dijo Ron sentándose con el.

-"que hay…"- le respondió sin mucho entusiasmo.

-"escucha…hay una fiesta…ya sabes, con los compañeros de la oficina."-

Harry le lanzo una mirada, la última vez que lo había acompañado a una fiesta, había terminado en un apasionante debate sobre cortinas estilo _York_, con una anciana de 85 años.

Mientras que Ron pasaba la noche ayudando al señor Edson a buscar su dentadura.

-"no, no, escucha.."- dijo Ron entre risa.-"esta ves si es una buena fiesta…, te juro que solo gente de nuestra edad!"-

-"quienes?"-

-"algunos de la oficina de Aurores, unos otros del equipo de investigación…unos de regulación y control. Y me parece que invitaron a unos sanadores que hacen sus residencias en San Mungo."-

-"seguro que no es otra de esas fiestas…"-

-"si, seguro!"- contesto Ron, mientras le quitaba el tenedor y le quitaba un poco de su comida.-"además irán unas chicas que tienen unos traseros….uff, y me dijeron que son facilotas…así que, podríamos tener suerte!"-

Harry asintió poco convencido. Después de una charla amena, se quedo de ver con Ron a las 8 afuera de su casa. El regreso a su departamento.

Paso la tarde como siempre viendo el televisor, la liga interestatal de Soccer había comenzado la temporada hacia unas semanas. Tomo un par de cervezas y se comió una bolsa de patatas. Aun que luego se sintió culpable.

Estaba tan aburrido que comenzó arreglarse desde las 6. Se baño un buen rato en la tina, se corto las uñas. Acomodo su cabello. Plancho su camisa y pantalón. Eligio de una variedad interminable de chaquetas. Y rebusco entre las cajas de los zapatos.

Sufrió demasiado al darse cuenta de que, la camisa le aprieta al grado de que los botones parecían apunto de salir disparados, el pantalón no le cerro, la chaqueta le apretaba el pecho. Y lo único bueno eran los zapatos que, pensó agradecido eran lo suficientemente caros para ser cómodos!.

Tuvo que buscar de nuevo entre su ropa. Y arreglo un nuevo conjunto, se cambio de inmediato, y esta ves si le quedo. Murmuro una maldición. Aun le quedaba tiempo, así que modelo frente al espejo.

Bah…el no estaba tan gordo!..., solo que la gente tiene otros conceptos vacios sobre lo que es la belleza!. Ese era su problema!. Se acomodo los lentes incomodo. Además, su estilo de vida había cambiado después de todo.

Se sonrió a si mismo, se puso la capa y desapareció con un "plop".

-"hey Harry…"- le dijo el pelirrojo. Apenas se apareció en la sala de su casa.

-"estas listo?"-le pregunto.

-"claro…"-

Ron lo tomo de la muñeca, y desaparecieron y aparecieron repentinamente dentro de una aparatosa fiesta.

La música estaba terriblemente alta, para el gusto tranquilo de Harry. Que prefería su costosa colección de cd´s de música New Age. Que había comprado con su tarjeta Oro. De American Frex.

-"vamos de este ladooo"- le grito Ron, mientras caminaban entre el mar de gente. Hasta llegar a la mesa de bocadillos. Y su amigo le paso un plato. Harry lo miro confundido.

-"pensé que tendrías hambre…"-

Harry bufo enfadado. Y su autoestima callo más abajo del suelo. Quizás su pequeño "Yo" interno había llegado con el mismo Satán. Sabia que Ron no había querido ofenderlo, pero lo había echo.

Dolido comenzó a perderse entre la gente, y Ron protestaba detrás de el, disculpándose a gritos, pero para la suerte de Harry, la gente ya lo había arrastrado lejos.

-"Hola!..."- le dijo a una chica.

-"hola…"- contesto ella, acomodándose el cabello.

-"quieres bailar…"-pregunto ofreciéndole la mano.

-"Oh…oh…lo siento…pero..pero…mi amiga!...ella fue a conseguirnos un trago..Y tengo que esperarla….por ahí"- dijo la chica perdiéndose rápidamente entre la gente.

Bien…se dijo mientras bajaba su mano lentamente. No importaba realmente. Harry no necesitaba ninguna mujer para sentirse bien!.

Llego a otra mesa llena de bebidas. Y comenzó a probar de todo un poco. Paso el tiempo ahí, simplemente junto a las bebidas, mientras que los demás, bailaban y reían.

-"Hola Harry!"- dijo una voz conocida, dejo de vagar la vista y se concentro en buscar a quien le llamaba.

Deán Thomas estaba ahí, extendiéndole la mano cortésmente. Y el respondió con una sonrisa falsa.

-"que hay Deán..., que haces de tu vida?"-

-"ahh ya sabes, trabajando en el ministerio, me dedico a hacer Auditorias…, es un trabajo pesado…me da envidia tu estilo de vida.."- dijo amargado.

Harry sonrió irónico.-"pues yo lo detesto!"-

-"como puedes detestarlos!. Si no haces nada!...solamente te dedicas a gastar todo ese dinero que te da el ministerio!, disfrutando en tu departamento, echado todo el día, mientras que nosotros nos despertamos a las 6 de la mañana a trabajar…"-

-"no hago nada…"- murmuro Harry enfadado.-"tu no sabes nada!"-

Claro que el hacia algo!, todos los días iba al gimnasio. Salía al cine!, tomaba clases de cocina los martes y los jueves por la noche, tenia curso de computación los sábados. Hacia asistencia social los domingos!. Jugaba Soccer los lunes…

-"por favor Harry, todos leemos los tabloides…, me entere de que compraste un auto nuevo...con nuestros impuestos…"-murmuro Deán también enojado.

-"pues vete al carajo…si no quieres no pagues tus pendejos impuestos…"-

-"no puedo Harry, me meterían a Azkaban, pero ya veras…voy a hacer escándalo"-

-"has lo que quieras, pero te recuerdo que yo salve tu miserable, y patética vida"-siseo Harry levantando los puños.

Las bebidas le hacían recordar más lentamente, cuales eran los golpes que le había enseñado Polka, pero al final se decidió, por el gancho derecho doble, Ferman, con el que Polka había ganado una competencia de Box.

Deán se fue al piso con el labio roto. Las mujeres a su alrededor comenzaron a gritar histéricas, alguien paro la música. Y todos miraban expectantes, esperando que Deán se levantara y comenzara a regresa los golpes.

-"Deténgase…"- dijo Ron sujetando a Harry.

-"¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?"- pregunto una mujer, que Harry no conocía. Ella lo señalo con un dedo y pregunto.-"A ti quien carajo te invito…"-

Harry se ruborizo.

-"fui yo…Patricia."- dijo Ron.-"no pensé que fuera un problema"-

-"pues si es un problema…"- dijo ella .-"lárgate Potter.."-

-"espera Harry, no tienes que irte, si?, yo te invite…"- dijo Ron desesperado.

Pero Harry continuaba sentido con Ron. Se soltó de sus brazos, le dio una larga mirada de odio. Y se desapareció.

Reapareció en su departamento, se quito desesperado la ropa, y se refugio en las mantas de su cama. Se durmió unos minutos mas tarde, sin darse cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar.

Por la mañana. Su teléfono modelo _Casanova_ marca _**Averted**_. Comenzó a sonar con desesperación. Despertándolo con un sobresalto. Atendió confundido la llamada.

-"Harry Potter?"- dijo una voz del otro lado.

-"si…"- murmuro tallándose los ojos.

-"que tal…..habla Draco…, Draco Malfoy…"-

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y salto de inmediato de la cama. No dijo nada. No sabia que decir.

-"espero me recuerdes…aun que, estoy seguro de que si, en fin, mande una lechuza al ministerio, y ellos me mandaron este numero telefónico, así que espero no te moleste que lo tenga…"-

-"no!, no….para nada…solo me sorprende tu llamada…"-

Una risa meldiosa se escucho del otro lado de la línea. -"si bueno…es respecto a un asunto un poco delicado…"-

-"que sucede?"- pregunto confundido.

-"no se si deba decirlo por teléfono…."-

-"escúpelo Draco.."- dijo con seriedad.

-"Aww…..que sabes de Hermione Granger?"-

-"no mucho….me llamo hace...hace….ummm….6 meses?"- dijo Harry luego arrepintiéndose, su mejor amiga tenia 6 meses sin llamarlo, eso lo convertía en un perdedor mucho peor…

-"si…veras..Ella esta en problemas"-

-"¿Qué paso?, ¿esta herida?, ¿esta ella bien?, ¿Qué paso Draco?"- pregunto Harry asustado.

-"cálmate Potter…ella esta bien, por ahora…"-

-"¿como que bien?, ¿que le sucede?"-

-"no se si debería decirlo por Teléfono..."-

-"entonces hay que vernos!, te parece hoy?"- pregunto Harry sujetando muy firme el teléfono.

Draco comenzó a reír de nuevo. -"estoy en Alemania…."-

-"ah…"- contesto Harry confundido.

-"pero tienes razón, debemos vernos…tendrás tiempo libre para pasar unos días acá en Alemania?, puedes quedarte en mi casa…"-

Tiempo libre, dijo su mente, luego sonrió irónico ante esas palabras.-"claro…"-

-"perfecto entonces, ahora mismo me encargo de mandarte mi teléfono, mi dirección y un mapa, dedícate a empacar hoy, y toma un vuelo urgente mañana. Así podre recogerte"-

-"si…"- contesto con una sonrisa.

-"bien..."- dijo Draco.

…

Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos.

-"y como estas?"- pregunto Draco.

-"mal…"- dijo Harry sin detenerse a pensar.-"digo, bien!..."-

-"bien y mal…entonces estas mas o menos…"- Draco rio un poco.

-"y tu?"-

-"solo…"- murmuro Draco.-"y trabajando como un esclavo…"-

-"ah…."- dijo Harry.

-"bien, Potter, es mejor que cuelgue…no se si lo notaste, pero es larga distancia…"-

Harry se echo a reír.-"claro…"

-"nos vemos entonces…"- dijo Draco

-"si…hasta luego…"-

-"hasta luego…"-

-"adiós..."-

-"bye…"-

Pasaron unos minutos. Y ninguno de los dos colgó. Luego comenzaron a reír.

-"al diablo!"- dijo Draco aun riendo.-"cuéntame que haces…y como estas"-

Harry sonrió. Sintiéndose cálido. Hacia mucho tiempo que alguien no preguntaba como estaba.

Pasaron dos horas hablando por teléfono, de todo, y de nada a la vez. Y cuando por fin Draco logro cortar la llamada. Harry se dio cuenta que había perdido su clase de Magia elemental de las 11. Y que si no salía ya mismo perdería su clase de Yoga.

-"al diablo!"- dijo echándose sobre la cama, aun con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

Disfruto del sentimiento por otro buen rato, hasta que este se desplazo por unos nervios poco usuales. Abrió una de las cajas de la sala. Y desempaqueto un juego de maletas marca _**Mac Jeff**_. De color rojo cereza.

Empezó a ordenar toda su ropa, eligiendo entre la que le gustaba, y la que le quedaba. Sus neceseres para baño, y busco su pasaporte.

Salió por la tarde, decidiendo que quería un guarda ropa nuevo. Una ropa bonita que quizás le gustara a Draco…

Se sonrojo estúpidamente. Mientras pagaba con su tarjeta Troyana negra. Y le daban las bolsas. Regreso a casa a tiempo. Y se preparo una ensalada con una sonrisa radiante. Hizo una llamada al aeropuerto, y consiguió su boleto en un avión de primera clase.

El timbre la puerta lo alerto. Fue a abrir la puerta. Era Ron, con una sonrisa cansada en su rostro, el pelirrojo traía unas un ramo de flores.

-"hola"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa dejándolo pasar.

Ron miro las maletas abiertas en medio de la sala, y todas las bolsas de compras.

-"te iras?"-

-"un pequeño viaje…"-

-"a donde?"- pregunto Ron con el ceño fruncido.

-"voy a ir a ver a Herm…"-mintió.

-"y por que no me habías dicho de esto?"- Ron dejo abandonadas las flores sobre la mesa.-"pude haber pedido unos días en la oficina. Sabes!"-

-"lo siento…"- dijo Harry sorprendido ante el coraje de su amigo.

Ron parecía querer seguir gritando, luego se calmo.

-"siento lo de anoche…"-

-"no importa…, no le caigo bien a tus amigos…"- dijo Harry.

-"ya no iré a esas estúpidas fiestas…"-

-"no tienes que sacrificarte por mi!"-

-"eres mi amigo!"-

-"y ellos también!"-

-"no pueden ser mis amigos, si les desagrada mi mejor amigo."-

-"muy noble de tu parte, pero aun así…no tienes que hacer eso, trata de relajarte, y pasa tiempo con ellos, yo estaré lejos de casa…"-

-"cuanto tiempo?"-

-"no se…"-

-"dices que vas a ver a Herm…"-

-"si…algo así…, iré a vacacionar, y si puedo verme con ella…"- murmuro Harry.

-"bien….quieres ayuda?"-

-"no, yo puedo solo"-

Harry regreso a empacar sus maletas, mientras Ron le contaba sobre lo que había echo en el trabajo.

En la noche, un águila le entrego un sobre, tenia escrito con una elegante y bonita letra. Un "Por si te pierdes".

Tenia un pequeña carta de Draco, indicándole que hacer si no se encontraban, pero le aseguraba que el estaría esperándolo. Harry memorizo el número de su celular. Solo por si acaso.

Cuando se fue Ron, el ya había terminado, así que se sentó frente el televisor. Mirando los comerciales de ventas, pero por primera ves en meses. No sintió la necesidad de comprar ninguna de las cochinadas…

Continuaraaaa….

¿Reviews?.

Ya se acabaron mis vacaciones….=(.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, Harry se sintió sobre excitado y más nervioso que nunca, aunque él ya había viajado en varias ocasiones, no entendía por qué ese día en especial parecía no poder retener el desayuno. Tocaron a la puerta y Harry se sorprendió de encontrar a Ron, sujetando un paquete.

—Un mensajero me acaba de dar esto.

—Ahh sí, es algo que ordene —Harry quitó la caja de las manos de su amigo y desempacó sus tres nuevas botellas de fragancia con 40 mil feromonas cada una, sonrió divertido mientras las metía con cuidado en su bolso de mano.

—Vine porque quiero llevarte al eropeto —dijo Ron examinando la plancha de regalo.

—Al Aeropuerto —contestó Harry.

—Claro… eso.

Harry sonrió a su amigo mientras le entregaba las llaves del auto, gracias a Merlín, Ron sabía manejar, aunque en realidad el crédito era de Hermione, que le había enseñado hacia unos años.

Se despidieron en el aeropuerto con un abrazo muy rápido. Ron murmurando malhumorado algo sobre Muggles chismosos y sus conspiraciones gays cuando ven a dos hombres abrazados.

Los nervios de Harry aumentaron, al sentir que por fin después de unas horas, el avión comenzaba a moverse. Se tomó la maravillosa pastilla para dormir y cayó como piedra sobre el hombro de una mujer. Que enternecida lo había dejado así.

Una azafata lo despertó unas horas después. Ella quería que se pusiera el cinturón por que estaban aterrizando, miró por la ventana y vio las luces de colores de lo que parecía una ciudad. Ya era de noche.

Harry acomodó su bolso de mano y tomó el perfume. Sonrió antes de ponerse un poco y salió por las múltiples puertas del aeropuerto buscando por Draco entre la gente que venía a darle la bienvenida a los viajeros.

Se mordió las uñas mientras cerraba su abrigo dándose cuenta que hacia un poco más de viento que en Inglaterra. Tomó su celular y marcó el número.

—¿Draco?

—Hola Harry

—ya… ya llegué —murmuró nervioso.

—¿En serio? —dijo el rubio, luego comenzando a reír—. Me pregunto si serás el incauto que esta parado junto a ese poste de ahí.

Harry miro hacia todas las direcciones pero no pudo ver a Draco en ninguna parte, sin embargo Draco lo estaba mirando desde algún punto.

—Sí, me parece que sí; tiene lentes, un abrigo color chocolate, tiene el cabello despeinado.

Harry se sonrojó. —¡¿Dónde estás? —exigió saber.

—Aquí—. Dijo Draco poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Harry, que saltó asustado.

El rubio comenzó a reír y luego se miraron en silencio.

—Te ves más… llenito de lo que recuerdo… —dijo Draco.

Harry sintió su mundo caerse en pedazos y volteo de inmediato la mirada al suelo, completamente triste. Draco se dio cuenta de inmediato.

—Eh… más bien quise decir… ¡saludable!

Pero parecía que eso no podía animar de nuevo al pobre Harry. Así que Draco arriesgó todo y le dio un abrazo apretado, el rostro de Harry se perdió en su cuello, parecía sorprendido, pero después de unos minutos correspondió.

—¿Hueles algo?... como a zorrillo… —comentó Draco distraído.

—Es mi perfume —dijo Harry sonrojado.

—Ah, no quise decir eso… sabes, es un aroma delicioso —se apresuro a decir.

Harry intentó separarse, pero Draco no le dejó.

—¿Tuviste un viaje placentero?

—Umm… —murmuró Harry.

—Debes tener hambre, esas comidas de avión son asquerosas; venga, te llevaré a comer.

—Ah… —¿Por qué todos pensaban que tenía hambre todo el tiempo?— ¡No quiero! —dijo empezando a poner fuerza en separarse.

—Vamos, Harry ¡no quise ofenderte! ¿De acuerdo?

—Nunca nadie quiere, pero siempre lo hacen —dijo Harry por fin soltándose y, cogiendo su maleta, comenzó arrastrarla hacia la salida.

Draco se la arrebató. —Está bien, vamos a mi departamento.

—Cómo quieras, pero yo me largo a un hotel.

—"nada de eso, ¡ya habíamos quedado que en mi departamento!"—

La gente comenzaba quedárseles mirando y a murmurar con curiosidad.

—"Argh….vamos Harry…"— dijo Draco suspirando.—"¿por favor?..."—

Hacia cuanto tiempo, que alguien no le preguntaba "por favor", se sintió necesitado entonces, y el dolor en la parte baja de su estomago, comenzó a desaparecer, asintió después de unos minutos.

Draco mordió su labio y luego le sonrió. Tomó todas sus maletas y lo guió hacia el estacionamiento.

¡Maneja como un maniático! fue lo primero que pensó Harry cuando abandonaban el aeropuerto a una velocidad que asustaba. Harry veía desaparecer por las ventanas a los edificios y las calles y pronto estaban en una carretera desolada.

—"entonces, ¿qué pasa con Hermione?"—

—"veras….hasta hace unos meses…ella había estado trabajando conmigo…"—

—"nunca lo mencionó…"—

—"ella piensa que aún me odias… ¿tú qué dices Harry, aún me odias?"—

—"claro que n... n... ¡no!"— dijo tartamudeando.

—"pues ella lo piensa y por eso no les dijo que trabajo con ella.

—"bueno, no creo que Ron lo tome bien…"—

—"así es, pero Ron-soy prejuicioso-Weasley. No importa por el momento.

—"y bien?

—"creo que ella está sufriendo de violencia en casa…

—"¿pero…qué?"— preguntó Harry.

—"al principio no lo creí de Krum, pero…las pistas y las evidencias son varias… y no tardé en darme cuenta ya que trabajo con ella.

—"pero…ella no me dijo nada…

—"no creo que sea fácil hablar de eso, quizás por eso no te llama…"—

—"no lo creo de Víctor…."— dijo Harry por fin después de varios minutos.

—"yo sé que te dejó encantar con su faceta de "soy el mejor esposo del mundo". Pero creeme que aquí es diferente…"—

—"diferente?"—

—"sí, es un poco rudo con la gente…me ha tocado ser el blanco de sus celos un par de veces…"—

—"¿¡celos!"—

—"unos terribles y peligrosos celos, tomando en cuenta lo musculoso que esta él…

Draco se rió y luego dio una curva muy rápido. Harry se recorrió por el asiento, hasta quedar hombro con hombro junto a Draco.

—"estas tibio…"— murmuró el rubio. Harry intentó apartarse.—"quédate así…olvidé traer una chaqueta…"—

Harry asintió mientras veía el camino que tomaba Draco. Un bosque muy oscuro los rodeaba. Casi como el bosque prohibido en Hogwarts. Casi como cuando Hagrid los condujo por ahí, en su primer año.

Pero dejó de ver las cosas como sus propios recuerdos, y se percató que los bosques alemanes, por más bonitos que fueran, jamás podrían ser comparados con aquellos robles de mil años que rodeaban la escuela.

Después de 30 minutos a toda velocidad por la carretera estatal, Draco se desvió por un camino confuso hasta llegar a una villa pequeña.

—¿no era un departamento?"— preguntó Harry mientras bajaban del auto y admiraban la casona en medio de aquel bosque, el camino estaba limpio y justo enfrente de la entrada una fuente rodeada de flores. El césped a su alrededor estaba perfectamente cortado.

—"bueno, en realidad lo es…"— dijo Draco tomando las maletas y guiándolo por las escaleras.—"es un edificio de departamentos, además, éste lugar es demasiado pequeño comparado con cualquiera de las Mansiones Malfoy…"—

Harry lo consideró unos momentos, hasta que el rubio abrió la puerta. Lo primero a la vista eran unas largas y bien elaboradas escaleras de madera. Un espejo de cuerpo completo le reflejó a sí mismo, antes de pedirle su abrigo.

Cuando Draco encendió las luces, pudo apreciar mejor la calidez que despedía el corredor y asomó por poco tiempo la cabeza al salón principal a su derecha. Tenía alfombras y unos sillones grandes.

Las lámparas despedían una luz amarillenta y Draco lo invitó a subir las escaleras en silencio. Arriba había conjuntos de puertas blancas sobre el pasillo, pero todas se mantenían cerradas. Cuando subieron al segundo piso por fin entraron a la primera de la derecha.

El "departamento" de Draco tenía unos grandes ventanales centrales, los cuales iluminaban la estancia, con unos sillones igual de acogedores que los de abajo, sólo que más pequeños.

La sala incluso tenía su propia chimenea donde Draco había puesto fotografías de sí mismo, (nada extraño dado su nivel de egocentrismo) y una mesa de centro llena de pergaminos. Harry dejó sus maletas abandonadas a un lado de la puerta.

—"esta es la cocina"— dijo Draco señalándole un cuarto más pequeño que servía para tal función. Con un comedor considerablemente diminuto, y un mini refrigerador. La estufita parecía incluso de juguete, y Harry se preguntó por qué Draco tenía una sala tan grande y una cocina tan estúpidamente pequeña.

—"casi nunca como aquí…"— comentó el rubio anticipando quizás sus pensamientos, él asintió con una sonrisa.

La siguiente habitación era un cuarto de estudio, llena de libros regados y pergaminos. Casi completamente cubierto de estantes, los únicos muebles eran un sillón y un escritorio.

—"te mostraré dónde te quedarás esta noche, será mejor que duermas…"— comentó Draco ahora guiándolo a otra habitación.

Era un cuarto pequeño con una cama individual y una mesa de noche. Había un pequeño armario y una cómoda, otra puerta conducía a un baño compartido, por el cual, para la sorpresa de Harry, conducía a otra habitación gemela.

La habitación de Draco tenía corbatas regadas por la cama y los cajones dejaban salir varias camisas de colores colgadas de una silla, había diferentes capas y desperdigados por el suelo había calcetines y zapatos.

—"siento el desorden, pero tampoco tengo tiempo durante el día…"—

—"no, está bien…es típico de un soltero…"— comentó Harry regresando a su propia habitación.

—"típico departamento de soltero, en un edificio de departamental de magos solteros…"—Draco le sonrió—. "acertaste..."—

—¿departamentos para magos solteros?"—

—Sí, aquí en Alemania son muy comunes, me parece que ellos prefieren vivir solos durante unos años antes de casarse…"—

—"deben dar unas fiestas terriblemente divertidas entonces…"— dijo Harry.

—"oh sí, pero tampoco tengo tiempo para eso: mi trabajo me consume; por cierto, buenas noches…."—

—"buenas noches..."— dijo Harry.

Draco se encerró en su propia habitación, y Harry se quedó solo recostado sobre la camita. Mirando lo pequeño que era la habitación. Quiso no sentirse nervioso, pero los cuartos pequeños siempre le traían malos recuerdos de su infancia en Privet Drive y sobre aquellas ves en que Voldemort lo capturó y lo encerró en algo parecido a un baúl viejo y maloliente, antes de que alguien le abriera y pudiera escapar.

No quiso recordar nada de aquello así que cerró los ojos, desesperado.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron las pequeñas ventanas del cuartito, Harry abrió perezoso los ojos. El vuelo le había resultado cansado y se había quedado dormido, incluso con la ropa y los zapatos puestos.

Salió al pasillo y buscó sus maletas en la entrada. Las llevó a la habitación y la dejó sobre la cama, mientras desempacaba una muda de ropa. Draco tocó su puerta y él le dio la entrada.

—"si quieres tomar una ducha, adelante, yo estaré preparando el desayuno…"—

El asintió y tomó con alegría la oferta. A pesar que de nuevo encontraba su cuerpo muy grande para el cuarto de baño, incluso la regadera le quedaba a unos centímetros del rostro. Cuando terminó de arreglarse, se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontró a Draco peleando con sus diminutas alacenas. De donde no podía desatorar los sartenes y las hoyas.

—"dime Draco, ¿estás seguro que este departamento no era para enanos?"— le preguntó entre risas.

—"No jodas Harry. Argh, con un demonio… mejor bajemos al salón comedor.

Draco tomó su chaqueta y su portafolio y Harry entendió que no regresarían al departamento así que también tomó su propia chaqueta.

El corredor principal brillaba con la luz del día. Mientras bajaban, Harry se encontró con algunos curiosos inquilinos. Uno en especial, intercambio un rápido e indescifrable argumento con Draco, que sólo se limitó a seguir bajando las escaleras.

De vuelta en el corredor principal, y entrando por la primera puerta de la derecha, y atravesando la sala principal (igual llena de jóvenes), Draco y Harry llegaron al comedor principal, donde varias personas argumentaban sobre los platos del desayuno y las tazas de café.

Hubo un breve silencio mientras ellos lo inspeccionaban y Draco se sentó poco afectado por esto, Harry aún desconcertado lo imitó tomando una silla a un lado de él.

El coro de voces estalló de nuevo y los inquilinos ahora reían como locos de algo de lo cual Harry no entendía nada.

—¡Hola!"— dijo una voz a su lado. Harry miró a la persona. Una mujer rubia y de mejillas rozadas le daba la mano cortesmente. Harry le regresó el gesto de inmediato—. "¿Eres amigo de Drako?"—

Draco dijo algo con su rápido y duro alemán, con acento inglés, la mujer hizo una mueca, pero lo ignoró. Ella continúo ahí.

—"sí…"— dijo Harry tímidamente.

—¿"entonces" pasaste la "norche" aquí?"—

—"eh…sí…"—

La mujer les tradujó su dialogo a los demás en la mesa, que continuaron riendo y gritando.

—"no les hagas caso Harry…."— comento Draco pasándole unas tostadas ya untadas de mermelada. —"se están burlando de mi"—

—"_Drako_, nunca había _trairdo_ compañía.."— dijo la mujer haciendo muecas—" _ers_ muy "inglés", _dermasiado_ _estirard_o "— comento ella haciéndole un nudo imaginario a su corbata imaginaria.

—"soy dedicado a mi trabajo…por eso estoy aquí…"— comento el rubio con disgusto

—"_Clarro….perrrro_, siempre hay _tiermpo,_ para _diverttirse_"—

Un tipo igual de rubio se levantó de la mesa, se despidió y se fue, desapareció por el fuego de la chimenea común.

—"entonces, como te llamass _carriño_?"— preguntó la rubia mientras seguía el desorden general.

—"Harry Potter"—

—"yo soy Gisela Hochzeit"—

—"mucho gusto.."—

—"el gusto es mior"—

Ella ya no dijo nada más, se incorporó a las demás pláticas y los dejó solos.

—"veras Harry, que en este edificio sólo viven magos jóvenes…éste es el comedor, hay elfos domésticos que nos preparan un desayuno general, dado que la mayoría no lo sabe hacer…"—

—"es como el gran comedor de Hogwarts…"—

—"sí, es un servicio de parte de la casera, aunque hay que pagar unos bajeles de mas…"—

—"¿y que hacen ellos?"—

—"algunos ya tienen trabajos, otros se dedican a estudiar….otros simplemente se divierten antes de hacer lo primero…"—

—"eso explica porqué los diminutos departamentos…"—

—"es hora de irnos"— dijo Draco dejando sobre la mesa un sobre marrón con su nombre escrito, por la mesa también había otros sobres con diferentes nombres, lo que Harry supuso era la paga de la Renta.

Caminaron lentamente hacia la chimenea y Draco le indicó que se dirigían al Ministerio de Magia Alemán así que Harry se lanzó a las brazas de la chimenea y gritó bien claro su destino. Las llamas de color verde lo arrojaron fuera de otra chimenea.

El ministerio de Magia Alemán no era nada parecido al Inglés. El lugar tenía un estilo completamente contemporáneo, y minimalista con un toque industrial. El recibidor tenía una sorprendente y alta cúpula de vigas desnudas de acero brillante, el piso era de mármol blanco y había un silencio espectral, casi como si acabara de entrar a una biblioteca.

Draco apareció detrás de él. Los zapatos pulcramente pulidos del rubio resonaron mientras caminaba y Harry lo siguió encantado por la tranquilidad que transmitía el lugar. Nada comparado a Inglaterra, donde había gente gritaba todo el tiempo y el olor parecía que ellos continuaban en una caballeriza de la edad Media.

—"este edificio fue reconstruido…"— comentó Draco mientras lo llevaba hacia el escritorio del Mago de seguridad.

El alemán lo manoseo y no es que el deseo de contacto humano, de Harry, le hiciera imaginarlo, ¡el guardia en serio lo estaba manoseando! Miró avergonzado a Draco, que lentamente comprendió.

Draco y el guardia tuvieron una pequeña disputa hasta que por fin el maloso hombre le apretó una lonja a Harry y lo dejó pasar con una etiqueta en el pecho.

—"siempre hace lo mismo…"— murmuró Draco malhumorado guiándolo hacia unos hermosos elevadores con puertas de aluminio pulido. Harry no pudo evitar compararlos con los viejos elevadores de fierro que aún tenían en Inglaterra, ¡aquellas antigüedades que habían puesto en los mejores tiempos de la reina Victoria!

—"te decía que este edificio es relativamente nuevo..."— comentó Draco cuando salieron del elevador a unos pasillos completamente blancos, con algunos cuadros de Magos en campañas publicitarias. —"fue construido en 1950…."—

Entraron a una oficina llena de cubículos. Algunas cabezas rubias lo miraron con curiosidad.

—"el edificio original, era tan horrible y viejo que el ministerio de Magia Ingles, solamente que en 1945, fue destruido por la guerra contra el mago tenebroso Grindelwald"—

—"¿el mago que venció Dumbledore?"— preguntó Harry con interés mientras se sentaba en la silla giratoria de Draco revisando cada papel sobre el escritorio.

—"exacto..."— dijo Draco, encendiendo una computadora.

—"¿y a que te dedicas?..."— pregunto Harry

—"¡¿Harry?"— preguntó una mujer que dejó caer un montón de papeles.

—"¡Qué hay Hermione!"— dijo el levantándose para abrazar a su amiga.

—"¡Merlín! ¡Pero qué sorpresa!..."— dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—"¿cómo has estado?"—

—"¡pues bien!"— dijo ella vagamente, volteando la mirada a todas direcciones. Y luego de nuevo a Harry.—"¿y tú? ¿Qué haces por aquí?"—

—"vine de visita, Draco me invitó a pasar un tiempo…"—

—"¡¿qué hay de Ron?"—

—"él tiene un trabajo…"— comento Harry, ahora él con dolor en sus expresiones. —"¿qué tal los niños?"—

—"en la escuela…"— dijo su amiga levantando sus papeles del suelo.—"Víctor insistió en que entraran a Drumstrang. De ser por mí los mandaba directo a Hogwarts…pero ya ves como es Víctor…"—

Harry lo pensó unos minutos y luego miró vagamente a Draco, que le regresó una mirada conspiratoria.

—"¿pasaras todo el día aquí?"— preguntó ella.

—"no tengo muchas alternativas…podría perderme en la calle, así que prefiero ir a turistear más tarde con Draco…"—

—"claro, claro… ¡me encantaría que vinieran a cenar a mi casa!..."—

él asintió. —"ahí estaremos, ¿te parece a las 8?"—

—"¡claro!, oh Harry, no sabes como me alegra verte, te extraño tanto"— ella le dio otro corto abrazo, y se encaminó sonriendo hacia su propio escritorio.

Continuara…

La verdad, nunca he estado en Alemania. Pero si en una casa abarrotada de alemanes, es realmente aterrorizante. Hahaha. Hablan muy rápido.

Y no, esta no es una historia plagiada. Si de casualidad leyeron esta historia pero con otro autor. Es por que ese autor y yo, somos lo mismo.

Las ideas bizarras salen de la misma cabeza. Hahaha….por desgracia…

Bueno, mi primer día de escuela fue tolerable. -o-

Nos vemos mañana!.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo que resto de la mañana fue totalmente aburrido para Harry. Que desesperado intentaba llamar la atención de Draco. Pero el rubio tecleaba como maniático en su computadora.

Sin prestar atención, hasta que Harry le pego una buena patada debajo de la mesa.

-"no te aburres?"-

-"no.."- contesto Draco. Buscando en sus cajones, y sacando más papeles.

-"ya tengo hambre…"- comento Harry impaciente.

Draco se detuvo y miro su reloj de pulsera.-"ya es hora de la comida…te parece si salimos?"-

Harry sonrió agradecido y asintió. Ambos salieron por las puertas del recibidor, y Harry se dio cuenta que el Ministerio Alemán no tenia protección anti muggles.

El hermoso edificio estaba ahí, simplemente en medio de la gran ciudad. Demasiado descarado! Pero pensándolo bien, ninguno de los magos y brujas que trabajaban en el edificio usaban las tradicionales capas y túnicas. Así que quizás los Muggles simplemente pasaban por alto aquel edificio, suponiendo que eran oficinas de "algo".

Caminaron por las calles mientras Harry admiraba los edificios a su alrededor.

-"donde estamos?"-

-"Berlín…"-

-"pero ayer llegue al Aeropuerto de Múnich…."-Harry se acomodo los lentes.-"tu casa esta justo del otro lado del país!"-

Draco sonrió.

-"donde vive Hermione?"-

-"también cerca de Múnich…, es el mejor lugar para conseguir casas y residencias para magos…"-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"por que son baratas…"-dijo Draco señalándole que entrara a un restaurante.-"y el gobierno nos da facilidades para pagarlas…"-

-"en que trabaja Víctor ahora?"- pregunto Harry, recordando que Víctor Krum había dejado de jugar Quidditch con el equipo alemán los **Heidelberg Harriers **después de una horrible lesión en la rodilla, cuando un jugador del equipo contrario, le golpeo con el bate del golpeador.

-"me parece que esta entrenando un equipo para la liga infantil…, de echo supongo que tiene que ver con su actual comportamiento."-

Un mesero rubio les trajo la carta, Harry leyó mil veces el menú, pero solo pudo entender una palabra, "_coca cula_". Su soda favorita. Así que se apresuro a pedir una al mesero, a base de señas.

-"no podemos ir a un Wacdonalds?, hay en cualquier país"- se quejo Harry.

-"y comer esa basura?..."-

-"a mi me gusta…"- dijo enojado

-"pues esta es comida de verdad!, y es la que como diario!"-

-"con razón estas tan pálido y delgado!"-

-"y tu con razón estas gordo!"-

Sip…las palabras mágicas, mas hirientes, en los últimos meses, dentro de la patética vida de Harry Potter. Su rostro se contorsiono varias veces, hasta que sus ojos se a vidriaron. Tomo lo primero a su alcance, el vaso de soda negra, y burbujeante, que en menos de un segundo, volaba hacia el elegante traje negro de Draco.

-"¿Qué? mierda…mira…"- dijo Draco saltando de su silla completamente empapado.

Harry también se levanto, pero salió corriendo hacia la calle. Sin voltear a mirarlo de nuevo.

-"espera! espera!"- grito Draco persiguiéndolo por la calle.

Pero Harry camino tan rápido, y empujando a la gente, que cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba perdido. Lloro unas cuadras mas, atrayendo las miradas de varias personas..

-"Ein Gutteng ."- pregunto un hombre castaño en uniforme de policía.

-"yo no hablo alemán!"- le grito enfurecido.

-"lo hubiera dicho antes…, no se ve bien"- dijo el policía tomándolo de una mano. .-"si quiere podría acompañarme a la estación?"-

-"no gracias!"-

-"esta seguro que no necesita ayuda?"-

-"seguro!, déjeme en paz…"- dijo con intención de marcharse.-"que no ve que estoy en algo!"-Harry pateo un anuncio luminoso

-"bien señor, podría enseñarme su pasaporte?"-

-"pasaporte?, se quedo en la casa de ese maldito estúpido, un verdadero cagon.."-

-"no lo porta con usted!"-

-"No!"- grito Harry.

-"entonces me acompañara a la estación..."-

-"noo!"- dijo Harry, pero el policía lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo arrastrando, mientras el gritaba y pataleaba.

+2+

-"diga?"- pregunto Ron dejando el libro aun lado

Pero solo un llanto le contesto.

-"¿diga?..."-volvió a preguntar.

-"Soy…s-s-oy…Ha-rry!..."-

-"¿Harry?, ¿que tienes?, ¿estas llorando?"-

-"burgggggfff, si!...Es-staba..en-n la calle!..."-

-"no te entiendo Harry…"- dijo Ron frustrado.-"trata de calmarte…"-

Escucho un alarido más.

-"Harry! Harry!"- grito mientras se ponia de pie. Y se jalaba el cabello desesperado.

-"¿Quién _harbla_?"- pregunto una vos diferente y con un acento extraño.

-"Ron Weasley"-

-"Conoce, at Harry Potter?"-

-"SI!, ¿que es lo que tiene?, ¿que pasa?"-

-"habla, la estación de Policía numero 40°, de Berlín-Alemania. Al habla el oficial en servicio, Bastian Derrk; Harry Potter fue encontrafdo vagando por las calles en estado esquizofrénico. No porta ninguna credencial, ni identificación. Y ah marcado a este numero."-

-"claro que lo conozco…, y no se que le pasa"-

-"seria buerno que se comunicara entonces a la embajada Inglesa?"-

-"eh…si!"-

-"gracias, Ron Weasley"- dijo el alemán, luego colgando sin decir otra palabra, Ron se quedo mirando el teléfono.

-"ahora en que carajo se metió Harry…"- se pregunto a si mismo inquieto, saco sus maletas del armario, y se apresuro a llenarlas de ropa.

+3+

-"Hey Draco, que pasa, estuve esperándolos anoche…"-

-"No se donde esta Harry!, y no pude dormir, no se a donde rayos se fue!"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"se fue corriendo!..."- dijo Draco jalándose los cabellos rubios, desarreglados.

Y para sorpresa de Hermione, Draco traía la misma ropa del día anterior, solo que con una mancha terrible y llena de arrugas.

-"trata de calmarte..., dime que fue lo que le paso?"-

-"estábamos hablando, y le dije gordo…no es que realmente este exageradamente gordo, si?, simplemente lo dije a juego!"-

Hermione rodo los ojos.

-"no te das cuenta lo sensible que se volvió Harry después de vencer a Voldemort!"-

-"como putas voy a saber, si me exiliaron del país!"- se quejo Draco arrojando su portafolio de la desesperación

-"debemos hacer algo!..."- dijo la mujer completamente abatida.

-"AJA…"- grito una vos desde la puerta de la oficina.-"se les callo la MENTIRA, verdad malditos infieles!"-

-"Víctor?"-

-"vine a sorprenderte, y mira con lo que me sales, ya lo sospechaba de ti Malfoy…"- dijo Víctor dando un manotazo en el escritorio.

Draco rodo los ojos.-"no seas idiota, que no entiendes?, soy homosexual!"-

-"un puto que se coge a mi mujer, nunca!"- grito el hombre de cejas pobladas, levantando a Draco de la desarreglada corbata.

Y… bueno…ahí va… Draco volando sobre media oficina, antes de caer sobre el escritorio del jefe.

-"y me tienen hartos!"- dijo el Jefe.-"malditos ingleses, creen que cuando los sacan de su isla de país, pueden venir a pedirle trabajo al emprendedor país que es Alemania! y sobre todo con sus chismes y cotideos"-

Draco se levanto dolorido y cojeando.

-"Hay dios mío, Draco!"- dijo Herm corriendo a ayudarle.

-"estoy bien…"- mintió, por que le dolía horrible.

-"Granger!, Malfoy, están despedidos!"- grito el jefe.

-"esta despidiendo a mi Mujer?"- grito Víctor, y si, en menos de un segundo, el Jefe salió volando de las oficinas, hacia el pasillo y callo con un golpe seco.

Tranquila hubiera sido la cosa, si se hubiera quedado así…, pero no….el jefe regreso a golpear a Víctor. Y luego a Draco. Despues las maldiciones habían salido en rayos multicolores.

Y luego Hermione intento separarlos, pero su esposo le dio una buena cachetada, por entrometerse en los asuntos de los machos…y la maricona de Draco.

-"carajo!.."- grito Draco reventando una silla en la espalda de Víctor, que fue como si le hubieran roto un lápiz…

-"grrr"- gruño Víctor antes de comenzar a golpearlo, hasta que perdió la conciencia.

+4+

-"¨Potter, llamamos a la embajada Británica, investigaron quien eras, pero, no apareces en sus registros!"-

-"pues busque en la otra embajada!"-

-"no, hay otra embajada Potter…"- contesto el policía con una sonrisa sádica.-"de echo, para mi sorpresa, tu no existes…"-

-"si existo!, soy Harry James Potter…"-

-"lo se, llevas repitiendo eso varios días…"-

-"es la verdad!"-

-"Potter, me gustaría que te quedaras mas tiempo con nosotros, pero la corte a decidido que no estas cuerdo, y te mandaremos a un Psiquiátrico, hasta que alguien te recoja…"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"pero te recomiendo que no repitas de nuevo lo de la magia, por que entonces, podrían ponerte la camisa de fuerza…"-

+5+

-"Bienvenido a Alemania…algún destino en particular?"- pregunto el chofer del taxi en el Aeropuerto.

-"si, quiero ir a la estación de polecia Numero 40°"-

-"claro señor.."- repitió el taxista.-"de donde viene?"- pregunto curioso

-"de Inglaterra…"-

-"viene por negocios?"-

-"no…vine a buscar a un amigo…"-

-"ah…"-

-"se perdió.."- comento Ron mirando el camino. -"o eso creo que le paso…"-

+6+

-"Draco?, estas bien?"-

El rubio despertó en el asiento de un auto, junto a el, venia Hermione, con el cabello revuelto y enmarañado. A su lado el cuerpo inconsciente de su marido.

Cuando se acomodo mejor se percato de que viajaban en un taxi. El cuerpo le dolía como si un camión lo hubiera atropellado. Pero por Merlín!, que eso casi había pasado!.

Víctor Krum no era un peso liviano que digamos..., genial, Harry estaba perdido, y el ya no trabajaba…frunció el ceño automáticamente, sintiéndose idiota. Bastante idiota a decir verdad.

Así que miro avergonzado por la ventana, cuando, a gran velocidad. Y del otro lado de la carretera, tuvo una visión borrosa, pero inconfundible, de Ron Weasley en otro taxi.

-"es Weasley"- grito alarmado comenzando a golpear la ventanilla

-"que?"-

-"en ese auto que paso!"-

-"Ron?"-

-"si, si!, yo acabo de ver, De la vuelta, de la vuelta!"- gritaba Draco al conductor en Alemán, que enojado se hizo el sordo y continuo en línea recta.

+7+

-"repita conmigo Potter…, la Magia no existe…"-

-"si existe!, le digo que si!, Yo soy el mago mas poderoso!, yo lo soy!"-

-"si, si….venga siéntate un momento, y tomate esto…"- el enfermero le tendió unas píldoras, Harry intento aventarlas, pero dos camilleros de talla gorila, le hicieron cambiar de opinión, y lo obligaron a tomarlas.

En pocos minutos los ojos se le dilataron, y de repente, la realidad como la conocemos se perdió entre un vértice de colores, y flores, conejos rosas, dulces, paz, alegría!

Y ahí estaba su entrenador Polka en tutú rosa bailando entre un campo de píldoras de colores.

A decir verdad, no era la primera vez que Harry consumía drogas, pero jamás, en su vida había tenido alucinaciones, a veces los anti depresivos le daban paranoia, pero nada más que eso. Y cuando despertó de sus alucinaciones, deseo que la enfermera le diera muchas más de aquellas píldoras.

-"Le doy mas píldoras señor Potter, si admite que la magia no existe!"-

-"Si existe, digo, quiero decir, No, No existe!"- contesto Harry con una sonrisa.

La enfermera y los médicos sonrieron, y le dieron el deseado estupefaciente.

-"Eso se llama Progreso"- murmuro el medico, cuando vieron a Harry relajar los músculos.

+8+

-"Vengo a recoger a Harry James Potter…"- dijo Ron al oficial que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio de la recepción de la estación de policía.

-"¿Usted es?"-

-"Ronald Bilius Weasley…"-

-"tiene manera de comprobar su identidad y la del señor Potter, y la relación que tiene con el detenido?"-

-"Eh….si…"- murmuro Ron abriendo su maleta, se sonrojo cuando el oficial miro sus bóxers rosas, y su pasta de dientes, pero saco un fólder del forro, y de ahí un bonche de papeles.

-"Este es el certificado de estudios en una institución privada…, este es una copia de su registro de población, y una copia de su credencial de votante, también tengo su cartilla militar. Y su talón de pago del Ministerio de Maggg…..uia…"- se detuvo Ron a tiempo de decir una cosa que seguro el muggle le cuestionaría.

Los papeles de Harry los había sacado del la oficina del Ministerio de Magia, después de todo cada Mago contaba con papeles equivalentes a los suyos en el mundo Muggle, por que a pesar de ser una comunidad aislada y secreta, aun formaban parte del Reino Unido.

Así que cada mago y bruja tenían su identificación Mágica y Muggle por igual. A los cuales podían requerir en cualquier momento.

Al oficial, también le mostro sus propios documentos, Y el oficial frunció el ceño por que eran originales.

-"Su amigo, fue mandado a una institución mental, en Dresde…"- gruño el hombre.

-"¿Qué?..."- pregunto Ron alarmado.

-"Estaba demasiado alterado y un juez de emergencia fallo a favor de la internación, después de todo no cooperaba…"-

Ron tenía abierta la boca, pero se compuso poco a poco.-"esta bien…"- murmuro respirando agitado.-"podría decirme como llegar a ese lugar?"-

-"Por supuesto…"- comento el policía, sacando un bonche de papeles.-"tiene que firmar estas formas, y entregarlas al doctor Mastkir.."-

Ron asintió mientras se encargaba del papeleo, cuando termino, recogió su maleta, agradeció al oficial, y salió a paso firme de la estación. Suspiro cansado cuando compro su ticket del Bus, y subió con una sonrisa resignada.

+9+

-"Pare aquí!, pareeeeeee!"- gritaba Draco desesperado. El conductor del taxi también le respondió, pero Draco y Herminione ya se estaban encargando de bajar a Víctor desmayado.

-"estas seguro de que lo has visto?"- pregunto Hermione nerviosa.

-"Si, absolutamente!"- contesto Draco mientras entraban a la estación de policía.

-"Oficial, venimos buscando a un sujeto llamado Harry James Potter!"- dijo Hermione en alemán.

El policía soltó una carcajada.-"Adivino que a ustedes se les perdió el loco!"-

-"Si….digo, No!"- contesto Draco.

-"llegan tarde, un sujeto ya vino a reclamarlo…"-

-"tenia cabello rojo?"- pregunto Hermione casi gritando. Aun llevaba en su mano el pie de su inconsciente esposo, al que reboto la cabeza cuando ella alzaba sus brazos nerviosa.

-"señora, se encuentra bien el caballero?"- pregunto el oficial mirando el cuerpo sobre el piso.

-"esta perfectamente.."- respondió Draco. Consiente que su camisa estaba negra, percudida y llena de sangre.

-"bueno, si, el hombre que vino por Potter, era pelirrojo"-

-"sabe a donde fueron?"-

-"pues, el pelirrojo, me pregunto donde podía conseguir un auto rentado, y una habitación de hotel…Yo le recomendé el palacio blanco cerca del centro…"-

-"y Harry estaba con el?"-

-"Nah!, Potter esta internado en Dresde"- comento el oficial con una carcajada, al ver los asustados rostros de estos ingleses.

Siempre resultaban tan chistosos, pensó el oficial."-

+10+

La institución Mental de Dresde, era uno de los centros mas grandes en Alemania, tenis unos jardines larguísimos con fuentes, donde los pacientes paseaban libremente, claro, fuertemente custodiados por enfermeros.

Ron había visto al medico hacia unos minutos, se había resistido con todas sus fuerzas, para no gritarle al hombre, que Harry no estaba enfermo!.

Aun que.., ¿Realmente no estaba _enfermo_?...

Ron bajo las escaleras empedradas que llevaban hacia los jardines, sumido en las preocupaciones que ahora tenía. Lo cierto era que Harry había estado muy decaído.

Su descenso, como presencio el, había empezado cuando la guerra contra Voldemort estuvo realmente terminada. Y Harry ya no tenia motivaciones reales para continuar, y si se sentía de esa manera, no lo demostró.

Por supuesto el ministerio de Magia, pagaba una pensión muy, muy elevada a su amigo, como salvador del mundo, pero, se habían negado rotundamente a darle un trabajo real por que estaban aterrados de su poder y su magia. Por lo que Harry había empezado con su monótona vida de sedentario, sin salir de casa, y dedicarse a ver televisión.

Ahí, es cuando realmente había ganado todo este peso que le llenaba el abdomen, y en donde había comenzado a vivir como un Squib, No es que estuviera muy obeso, pero era extraño verlo de esa manera, cuando siempre había sido un chico delgado y desnutrido.

Como sea, era obvio que Harry estaba deprimido, y que combinado con la inseguridad (que siempre tuvo), se agrandara, a el le parecía que incluso era una sensibilidad exagerada. Cuando repentinamente rompía a llorar, en momentos en los cuales jamás esperas que un hombre adulto y valiente como el, termine llorando como una niñita.

Por Merlín!, Ni si quiera Ginny lloraba como el!. Bueno….Ginny tampoco era muy femenina…, pero!, Harry!, por todos los cielos!, su mejor amigo, Su hermano!, el era el hermano al que realmente estaba mas apegado, y ni si quiera su propia sangre llenarían el espacio que Harry ocupaba en su vida!.

Con los días, se acostumbro a despertar por las invenciones demoniacas de los Muggles, llamadas Teléfonos, y Celulares!, Con la tambaleante voz de Harry adentro, pidiendo ayuda por la soledad que le embargaba su costoso departamento.

Nadie veía aquello, y el mundo se engañaba con los tabloides amarillistas, en los que pintaban a Harry como un oportunista, frívolo y arrogante. Desgraciadamente, su amigo se había ganado el odio y la indiferencia de su propio pueblo, sin ni si quiera planteárselo!.

Como no ayudar a esa cosita linda, que resultaba este hombre huérfano y desgraciado, cuando temblaba de miedo a quedarse abandonado, olvidado. Como no defenderlo cuando le llamaban basura!. Como no correr a acunarlo a los brazos.

Hacia apenas dos días que Harry se había marchado en un inesperado viaje a Alemania, Su felicidad era tan radiante, que Ron de inmediato se contagio de esa alegría que tanto extrañaba en el. Que ni si quiera pensó en la seguridad de su amigo.

Después de todo había resultado mala idea dejarlo marchar solo, aun que le resultara obvio que el mismo también necesitaba independencia, y un espacio. Era verdad que su amor por su amigo era algo mucho más grande que una amistad, pero jamás había pasado por su mente una relación amorosa… (Ron se sonrojo mientras caminaba)

Los primeros meses Ron había compartido aquel sentimiento de soledad, cuando Hermione se marcho para casarse con el mismo Víctor Krum, y aquello era algo de lo que nunca se perdonaría.

Que clase de idiota deja ir a la mujer de sus sueños, por una disputa infantil. Sin embargo, el ya había sufrido demasiado por una mujer que quizás nunca regresaría a el. Incluso su castaña había tenido dos maravillosos hijos varones, que para la suerte de todos, No se parecían en absoluto a Krum.

Estaba bien, ya lo había superado, era su hora de seguir adelante, aun que sentía que mientras Harry siguiera en este estado, le resultaría imposible encontrar una mujer interesada en el, cuando se encargaba de todas las necesidades de otro hombre.

Era extraño para cualquiera, No le había molestado que hablaran cosas a sus espaldas, pero su mundo se callo cuando una mujer se burlo de el, al invitarla a cenar, alegando entre risas que se dejara de bromas, si el era un famoso homosexual.

No le gustaba para nada aquello, pero no pensaba abandonar a su amigo.

En ese momento encontró a Harry sentado sobre la hierba, mientras jugaba como un niño pequeño con las hojas, sonrió y se acerco cuidadoso.

-"hola Harry…"-

-"Holaaaaaaaa!, Ron!"- vaya….me gusta tu sombrero…"-

-"Harry no traigo puesto ningún sombrero"- contesto Ron enfadado que los inútiles Muggles habían drogado a Harry.-"Venga te llevare conmigo…"-

Ron levanto al hombre del suelo y lo condujo de regreso, mientras parloteaba un montón de cosas sin sentido.

+11+

-"Mierda"- grito Draco cuando le informaron que Ron Weasley y Harry Potter se habían marchado hacia 5 minutos.

-"cálmate Draco…"- murmuro Hermione.

-"Cállate mujer estúpida!"- grito Víctor, que había despertado camino a Dresde. Muy enojado, y había intentado ahorcar a Draco mientras manejaba.

Draco rodo los ojos.-"Ahora que hacemos…"-

-"Ir a ese hotel del centro, con suerte Ron si se hospedo ahí"- contesto Hermione.

-"Ahí es a donde llevas a tus amantes, verdad Hermione?"- gruño.-"seguro te la pasas Bomba con aquellos, mientras yo estoy de pendejo esperándote, pero escúchame no tolero tus traiciones!"-

Víctor se acerco a Hermione y le dio una cachetada. Draco frunció el ceño, y golpeo a Víctor en la quijada, que miro con burla al rubio. Sin embargo, cuando Víctor estaba apunto de comenzar otra disputa, Hermione le reventó un jarrón en la cabeza.

-"Vamos!"- grito ella,

Draco y ella corrieron como maniáticos hasta llegar al auto de Hermione, y salieron a toda velocidad, de regreso a Berlín, dejando a un histérico Víctor atrás en medio de una conmoción, en la recepción del hospital Psiquiátrico de Desdre.

Comenzaba a atardecer mientras conducían a toda velocidad por la carretera. Había un silencio formal entre los dos. Como si cada uno estuviera interno en su propio infierno sin alguna solución aparente a sus problemas.

Hasta que una señal en la carretera anuncio la salida hacia Berlín centro. Y Draco suspiro pesadamente del cansancio de conducir 3 hrs de ida, y otras 3 de regreso.

"estas interesado en el…" dijo Hermione con una sonrisita.

"nada de eso…, lo invite a venir, por que pensé que haría algo para rescatarnos a ambos…"

Ella lo miro nerviosa. "No hay nada del cual rescatarme, ni rescatarnos.."

El suspiro de nuevo. "Cuanto tiempo lleva empezado esto?"

No hubo ninguna respuesta inmediata. La mujer tuvo que abrir el vidrio para dejar entrar un poco de aire y no ahogarse con el dolor.

"desde su accidente…"

"si, eso pensé…"

"Por eso lo llamaste?, No necesito que te metas en mis asuntos maritales, Ni si quiera somos amigos Draco!, Somos compañeros de trabajo!"

"Me parece que ni si quiera eso somos ahora…"

"Válgame!" dijo ella asustada, como si no hubiera puesto atención a aquel detalle. "Quizás si me disculpo con el jefe…el.."

"Casi llegamos…"

Aquello termino su breve conversación. Atravesaron rápidamente las calles de Berlín del centro. Hasta que lograron hacer camino por el tráfico nocturno, hacia el Hotel Palacio Blanco, donde Ron estaba hospedado.

Era una noche fría. Acompasada con su propias soledades. Hasta que su interior fue iluminado con el cabello de Ron. Parado en la recepción solicitando su llave. Fue casi conmovedor cuando Draco corrió hacia Harry. Sentado en el Lobby de manera solitaria. Mirada perdida y cabello alborotado.

Se miraron a los ojos antes de abrazarse. Y disculparse sin sentido. Draco lo tomo del rostro con gesto afectuoso.

"no era en serio Harry, No estas gordo..yo.."

"Esta bien, no es tu culpa! Yo no debí correr así!, Me porte como un idiota!, Pero no puedo evitar sentirme lastimado!"

"Lo entiendo…no volverá a pasar.."

Se abrazaron nerviosos. Hermione se quedo apartada. No sabia como interrumpir una escena así. Y Se pregunto por que nunca su relación con Víctor había sido así. Por que el la golpeaba constantemente. Y la culpaba de su inmediato descenso como deportista.

"Tanto tiempo…" dijo una voz detrás de ella.

"Ron…"

"Vaya lio…, eh?" dijo el con una sonrisa.

"Ron yo…"

"Tienes la mejilla roja, Alguien te a golpeado" El la tomo del rostro con mirada preocupada. La examino como a una piedra preciosa. Y Hermione sintió escalofríos recorriéndole completa.

Ron la hacia sentir cálida. Nerviosa, y muy, muy amada. Como hacia tantos años antes de casarse con su marido.

Como cuando el y ella, eran una pareja enamorada.

Su mundo se derrumbo. Las lágrimas brotaron desesperadas. Ahora comprendía cual había sido su gran error.

Dejar al amor de su vida.

+13+

Las cosas han cambiado para los tres. Ahora que estas ultimas semanas han sido cuidados atentamente por Ron Weasley.

Si alguna vez le hubieran dicho a Draco. Que el pelirrojo seria el salvador de sus vidas. El se habría burlado de inmediato.

Y sin embargo. Aquí están. Viviendo los cuatro en la pequeña casa de Hermione. Es difícil con los tres tan jodidos de la mente.

Las inseguridades de Harry. La soledad de Draco. Y la dolorosa separación de Hermione. No son temas a los que Ron les tenga miedo. Seguro que es difícil lidiar con ellos. Uno nunca sabe quien es el que llorara primero. Gritara o simplemente se encerrara en si mismo para no afrontarse a los demás.

Pero las cosas marchan bien.

Draco y Harry avanzan lentamente a lo que parece una relación dependiente. A la cual Ron no esta tan aberrado. Es justo lo que ambos necesitan. Harry necesita ser constantemente cuidado. Y Draco necesita algo que cuidar, en vez de su trabajo.

En cuanto a Hermione. Ella parece cada día mas recuperada, mientras su marido se mantiene alejado. Irónicamente internado por violencia en el Hospital de Dresde. Y Ron reconoce que para el siguiente verano. Ella será capas de mudarse de nuevo a Londres en compañía de los niños.

Ron es optimista con esto ultimo. Desde que Hermione lo abrazo aquel día en el hotel. El la busca desesperadamente. No sabe si ella aun lo ama. Como el lo hace. Pero tiene esperanzas de que algún día las cosas pendientes entre ellos se arreglen de una manera u otra. El sonríe constante y los anima a seguir adelante.

También su propia vida ha dejado de ser vacía.

-Fin-

Dios.

¿Por qué las tragedias ocurren sin ningún aviso?.

¿Por qué las tragedias tienden a ocurrirle a la misma familia?.

No ha sido ni si quiera un año desde que falleció… (Ni si quiera 7 meses –no que este contando-)

Me dan ganas de maldecir. Pero por suerte, mientras las horas pasan, el susto se desvanece, y ella se recupera.. (con ganas de rezar aun que nunca me enseñaron como, con ganas de creer pero eso tampoco me lo enseñaron. Ya saben, comunistas y el opio del pueblo, etc.)

El sentimiento de cuando se te congela el alma. Y mil cosas se arremolinan en la cabeza. Y quieres saber que paso, como paso, por que paso. Pero al final entiendes que ni si quiera puedes hacer nada, nada.

En fin. Fue súbito, quizás eso me afecto mas que nada. Yo estaba aquí en casa, escribiendo una particularmente perturbadora escena (maravillosa sincronización he?).

Mi mente ocupada en sangre y terror, para que simplemente se hiciera realidad cuando me llamaron.

Fuck.

Me asuste de aquí a china.

Como sea.

¿Nos vemos en el epilogo?.


End file.
